Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Rory is now at Yale and is ready to settle in to her new life at university. However, when going out for coffee one evening she meets a boy who seems to appeal to her heart, but he has a secret, what will she do when she finds out what it is? Rory/OC.
1. Chance Meeting

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 1 of a new Gilmore Girls story, not intended in any way to be connected to any of the others but could possibly be seen as a sequel of sorts to Burning Down. Enjoy, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Chance Meeting**

Rory Gilmore sighed and stretched, it had been a hard day. Now that she was at Yale, she found herself better prepared than ever to accomplish her dream. She had been busy all day and desperately needed coffee. Looking out of her dorm window she smiled, just across the street from the dorms was a coffee shop.

'_Perfect, I love this place even more now.'_ She thought joyfully before grabbing anything she felt she needed and heading out towards the coffee shop.

As she walked to the coffee shop Rory pondered how things were going at Yale. Her workload had drastically increased since Chilton, but she was managing to keep on top of things. She was lost in thought and therefore, as she walked into the coffee shop she nearly walked into someone.

"Whoa, sorry," She said, stopping just in time.

"Zat's fine" The person replied in a strong German accent.

Rory got a good look at him. He was around her age, maybe a little older. He had short; neatly cut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed casually but also wore clothes that identified him as an employee of the coffee shop.

"Ekscuse me," he said, before taking the small tray with coffee cups on it to a nearby table. Once he put them down he turned back to her and smiled. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Henry Kohl," Rory smiled and shook his hand, "Rory Gilmore."

They both smiled and, since Henry was on break they sat down to talk.

After a while Rory asked.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Henry smiled and replied, "My parents vere from Germany, but I vas born in zis kountry."

Rory nodded and then Henry spoke again, "So, vat about you?"

"I'm from Stars Hollow, a little town in Connecticut; I just moved here, I'm attending Yale."

"I zee, I'm in Hartford University. I vork here part-time."

"Cool."

They continue to talk; Rory was amazed at how easy it was to talk with him. She had only just met him and yet she felt like they had been friends their entire lives.

'_He's so easy to talk too, he's such a nice guy…It also doesn't hurt that he's good looking.'_ She thought happily before catching herself, _'Wait, did I really just think that, focus Rory, you barely know the guy.'_

"So, your Mom vent to Hartford too?" Henry asked in response to the latest bit of information Rory had told him.

"Yeah, although she had to fit around her work at the Inn she ran…This was after I was born too."

"Oh." Before Henry could offer any further reply however his phone rang, "Ekscuse me."

He answered the phone and Rory watched as his expression changed. He went from calm, to shocked and then worried almost instantly.

"I'll be right zere," He said quickly before hanging up, he turned to her, "Sorry, but I need to go."

Rory nodded, "S-sure, no problem, is everything okay?" Henry sighed, "Family emergency."

With that he told the owner of the coffee store what was going on and left, Rory finished the coffee she had ordered while they were talking, paid and then left. She headed back to her dorm room her thoughts still on the German boy who had made her feel strangely and blissfully happy despite it being their first meeting. She hoped that, whatever the family emergency was, it wasn't too serious.

'_Maybe I'll try and see him again…If I can find out when he works at the coffee shop; I can go in and talk to him again.'_

With that happy thought she smiled, and decided to she would start trying to find out more about him tomorrow.

* * *

End of chapter hope you enjoyed it. The German accent was done to the best of my ability and may not be very good but hopefully it still works. Anyway read and review please.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 2 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
YaleAce: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
adrianiforever: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
JJsMommy27: Well, read on to find out, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Getting to know you**

So, on the following day, Rory, having finished with her lectures for the day, headed back to the coffee shop. Sure enough Henry was working behind the counter. She smiled and approached the counter.

"Hi," She greeted cheerfully. He looked up and smiled as he recognized her, "Hey, vat can I get you?"

She ordered her coffee and sat down; he brought it over to her and smiled.

"So, vat brings you here zen?" He asked casually, she smiled, "Anywhere's there's coffee, you'll find me. Mom's the same way."

They both laughed at this and Rory noticed that he seemed calm and relaxed now, whatever had bothered him yesterday about the phone call seemed to have been dealt with.

"So, were you able to sort out the family emergency you had yesterday?" She asked.

He looked confused for a minute and then nodded, "Ah, Ja, It's taken care of."

"That's good." She replied.

Henry smiled back at her, but noticed something. She wasn't looking directly at him, or at least, she wasn't maintaining eye contact.

After a few minutes of silence, during which Henry noticed Rory still didn't maintain eye contact with him he finally asked her about it.

"Is everything okay?" She looked at him confused and he clarified, "You can't zeem to look me in ze eyes."

"Oh that," She realized, "It's nothing, just…well, it's never been proven or anything but, there's a possibility I have traits of autism."

Henry realized what she meant and nodded.

"I zee, sorry to hear zat." Rory shook her head, "It's fine."

She took a sip of her coffee and then smiled at him, "So, e never really got a chance to know each other properly last time we met, so why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

He smiled back, "Sure."

With that he began to tell her more about his family's life in Germany and how they adapted to American culture as well as more details about himself. However not once did he mention what the family emergency yesterday was about or offer any hint as to what he was hiding. Finally Rory decided to ask him.

"So um, what was the family emergency yesterday?" Henry shifted uncomfortably for a moment before replied, a little too quickly, "Nothing serious, don't vorry about it."

She sighed, he was clearly hiding something but what, she knew they didn't know each other that well but she could tell he felt the same way about her, despite the fact they barely knew each other they already felt like close friends.

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence she decided that maybe she was looking too much into this and might be pushing him too far.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She apologized, he shook his head, "Nein, it's okay, really."

She nodded gratefully and finished the coffee, she was about to pull out her money but he shook his head.

"Just zis once, on zee house, okay." He said, she laughed, thanked him and left.

Still smiling she returned to her dorm room and after a brief moment of sitting doing nothing she picked up the phone. After a few rings it was answered.

"Hello." Rory smiled and replied, "Hey Mom, it's me."

"Hey, how's it going?" Lorelai Gilmore replied happily.

"Everything's great Mom." She said, then, after only a brief pause she began to tell her about Henry.

"I see," Lorelai said after Rory finished her narrative, "He sounds like a nice guy. Anything I should know?"

Rory blushed at this, "Mom, it's nothing like that." Lorelai laughed and then added, "Yet."

Rory groaned, "I don't even know how he feels about me, then there's this little secret. I don't wanna cause him any trouble, it's just bothering me, that's all."

"Well, if he wants to tell you, he will when he's ready," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rory replied, "Well, I've got some work I need to finish for tomorrow, I'll call you later."

"Bye."

With that Rory hung up and began to work on the course work she needed to finish for tomorrow. Her mind however was still on Henry.

Henry meanwhile had finished his shift at the coffee shop and headed home. He smiled as he walked in. his parents, Claus and Magda sat on the couch and smiled at him as he came in. They were both in their mid to late forties. Claus had short brown hair and brown eyes; Magda was blonde with blue eyes. Henry had inherited his Mother's facial features, but otherwise resembled his Father. It was the third person in the room that he focused his attention on. The third person was a one year old baby girl; she had jet black hair and blue eyes and was currently sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey Hannah." He greeted cheerfully and picked her up. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Dada!" She happily exclaimed as he kissed hr forehead.

Henry sighed, a mixture of happiness and sadness welling up inside him as he looked at her. His parents watched, their expressions soft as they understood his thought process. He had Fathered Hannah when he was eighteen, a year ago, sadly her Mother didn't survive the birth and he was left to care for the little girl on his own. Hannah snuggled into his arms as he gently rocked her, a small smile on his face as he gazed at the most important person in the world to him. He watched as her eyelids gently drooped and closed before going to put her in her crib.

* * *

End of chapter, so we now know Henry's secret, although Rory doesn't yet. How will she react if she finds out, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. The Truth

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 3 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
****YaleAce: Thanks.  
adrianiforever: Thanks, yup, well, she'll find out very soon, just read on and see :)  
JJsMommy27: Well, rad on to find out :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**The Truth**

Henry smiled as checked his watch. It was almost time for Hannah to be picked up from day-care. As he walked his mind wandered to the girl he had befriended in the coffee shop.

_Vat vas her name again…oh, zat's right, Rory Gilmore.'_ He remembered, smiling to himself. _'She is a fery nice person; I've never felt so…relaxed around another person before. I feel like I can trust her but…Should I tell her about Hannah or not.'_

He remained silent, pondering this as he reached the day-care centre. He walked in and walked up to the reception desk, the woman behind the desk smiled.

"Good Afternoon Mr Kohl." She greeted warmly, he smiled back, "Good afternoon. I'm here to pick up my daughter."

The woman nodded and led him through to the nursery area where they found Hannah taking a nap. She woke up however when Henry picked her up, she cheered and hugged him and he smiled as they left the building. Suddenly he stopped as he, once again, nearly walked headlong into Rory Gilmore.

"Whoa, we've gotta stop meeting like this," She quipped happily, he laughed, "Ja, you're right."

He then realized the situation he was in, he was standing with Hannah, Rory was right in front of him. She had been curious, even concerned about his 'secret', he began wondering frantically how she would react.

Rory however didn't notice Hannah at first as she was too focused on Henry. Just then however she noticed the little girl in his arms.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked with a smile, Henry gave a weak smile, "Her name's Hannah."

Rory cocked her head and asked, "Sister?" Henry sighed, "It wouldn't be fair for me to lie to you, after you were honest with me about your possible autism."

Luckily at that point, Hannah spared Henry any trouble explaining. She looked up at his expression confused and then spoke.

"Dada?"

Rory's eyes widened at this, "She's your daughter?"

Henry was surprised to hear no judgmental tone in her voice, just simple curiosity.

"Ja, listen, I need to get her home, do you vant to come with us?" He asked, Rory smiled and nodded.

Hannah clung to Henry's neck, "Dada?" She whimpered shakily, Henry smiled, "It's okay princess, she's a friend."

Hannah slowly peeked out from her Father's neck and then smiled at Rory; Rory smiled back and together the three of them headed back to Henry's house.

As they walked Henry decided to tell her the truth.

"As you've seen, Hannah is my daughter. I had her ven I vas eighteen. Her Mother, Miranda, my girlfriend at the time, died giving birth to her. Ever since zen I've raised her myself, vith my parents help, of course."

Rory lowered her head sadly, "I'm sorry, about what happened to your girlfriend."

Hannah reached up and touched her Father's face, "Dada, sad?"

"I'm okay," He told her, kissing her forehead.

Rory smiled as she watched them, _'Okay, that was a bit of a surprise, but, he's so good with her…He's a great Father, I can see that.'_

They finally reached Henry's house, Rory stopped.

"Look, I'm glad you told all this. Listen, if you ever want any help, just ask me, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Vat, are you really sure?" He asked, amazed, Rory nodded, "Of course, anything, helping you out, babysitting, anything like that."

"I'd like zat…Vat do you think Hannah?" He asked her, Hannah smiled, looking at Rory approvingly and nodded, "Yeah."

Rory smiled and, as they said their goodbyes, kissed Henry on the cheek. They both blushed at this and Henry headed inside as she hurried back to her dorm.

'_Gotta make my mind up right now, and I know just who to call to help me out.'_ She thought to herself.

She made it back to the dorm and then picked up the phone. She dialled the number and waited for a reply.

"Hello."

Rory smiled, now it was time for her to get the help and advice she needed.

"Hey Mom."

* * *

End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Rory's Decision

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 4 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, glad you are enjoying it.  
adrianiforever: Yeah she did, glad you are still enjoying it.  
YaleAceBella12: Thanks.  
JJsMommy27: Well, read on and see what happens next, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Rory's Decision**

Lorelai smiled as she heard her daughter's voice over the phone.

"Hey, how's everything going? Getting sick of the big city yet?" She asked jokingly.

Rory laughed, "Doesn't matter where I am, if you're not there things can get boring." Lorelai smirked, "Thanks."

Rory paused and then sighed, "I...I met that guy Henry again."

That caught Lorelai's attention. "Really, how is he?" Rory sighed and then replied, "He's okay...I, found out what his secret was."

"Oh?"

"He has a kid," Lorelai blinked in surprise, "What, seriously?"

Rory confirmed this and then told her the story about Hannah, the death of the girls Mother and how Henry, with just his parents for support had taken care of the little girl.

"Wow, that's so sad." Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing, "That's really brave and so good of him, to continue to care for her. Most teenage Father's would've left her."

Rory decided to tell her Mother about the decision she had made.

"I wanna help him Mom," She blurted out, before Lorelai could say anything, Rory continued quickly, "I...I don't know, I just, feel this strange feeling around him, I think I'm in love and...I don't want him to have to continue to take care of daughter all alone."

Lorelai smiled when she heard this.

"Okay, I get what you're saying, it's a big responsibility, do you understand." Rory confirmed this and Lorelai smiled, "Okay then, I'm with you on this. I'd like to meet this Henry sometime too."

"Well, you're coming up this weekend; I know he's working in the coffee shop on that day, so maybe I could take you to see him then."

Lorelai agreed and after exchanging goodbyes they both hung up.

Just then, Emily, who had been in the kitchen, came through.

"Was that Rory?" She asked, Lorelai nodded, "So how is she doing?"

"She's doing really well Mom." Lorelai replied smiling.

Emily however was suspicious, "What did you two talk about?" Lorelai shrugged, "The usual stuff."

Emily shook her head, "You were on the phone too long for it to be 'the usual stuff' as you put it." Lorelai sighed and shook her head, "It's not for me to say Mom, I have to respect privacy and things like that."

"Privacy," Emily replied, raising her eyebrow, "If there's something serious or dangerous going on, I think..."

"It's not serious or dangerous Mom, Rory's met this guy she really likes. She hopes to get together with him and hopes he feels the same way."

Emily sighed, "I hope this boy is better than the others she's been with," Lorelai smiled at that, "Oh I can assure you, he is better, he's very responsible."

"You've not met him, and I still think you're hiding something."

"If Rory wants you too know, she'll tell you, like I said, it's not my place." Lorelai replied. Emily simply smiled; satisfied with the answers she had for now.

Henry meanwhile was feeding Hannah as his parents walked in. Henry noticed his Father looked worried.

"Vat's wrong Dad?" He asked, he sighed and then spoke, "I'm vorried, you told us zat girl, Rory?" Henry nodded, "Knows about Hannah, Vat is she tells everyone about her and people start talking about you behind your back."

Henry shook his head, "Zere is nothing to vorry about Dad, I trust her, the only person she's likely to tell is her Mother. Besides, I always feel happier than usual around her."

Magda smiled and nodded, "She makes you feel happy, the same vay Miranda made you feel."

Henry nodded smiling, "I...I don't know how she feels, but, I'm sure I love her."

Magda smiled and, reassured, so did Claus. After he finishing feeding Hannah he began burping her, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 5 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, read on to find out.  
JJsMommy27: Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Meeting the Parents**

Rory smiled as she watched as her Mother's car drove up. Lorelai got out of the car and walked over to her daughter. Both smiling they hugged each other. They pulled back and Lorelai spoke.

"It's great to see you again Rory." Lorelai greeted, Rory laughed, "Same here Mom."

They began to walk back into the town, Rory suggested going for coffee.

"Sure, let's go, maybe I can meet this guy Henry you told me about."

Rory blushed; she then remembered Henry was indeed working today. She nodded and they headed to the coffee shop. When they arrived they found Henry behind the counter, he looked up and saw Rory, he smiled but then his expression changed to confusion when he saw Lorelai. They approached the counter and gave their orders. Henry obliged and then smiled.

"Zo, Rory, aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked, Rory smiled, "Sure, Henry, this is my Mother, Lorelai, Mom, this is Henry."

Henry swallowed nervously and then smiled, "Nice to meet you, Miss Gilmore." Lorelai smiled, "It's a pleasure, Rory's told me so much about you."

"Did she tell you about...?"

Lorelai nodded and Henry smiled, "Zo, you know I'm a Father."

Lorelai nodded again, she watched the interaction between Rory and Henry. They were so at ease with each other, she didn't know if they were aware of the obvious signs of attraction they were showing each other. As far as she could see, they were in love and were both aware of it, the only thing they hadn't done was say it out loud.

Deciding to at least verify her suspicions she decided to ask.

"So, are you guys together or what?"

They both blushed and finally Rory admitted the truth.

"Yeah, we are...We just, we never really needed to say it, we just felt it."

Henry nodded, "Zat's right, I've still to introduce her to my parents." He paused and then smirked, "But...Hannah's already spent a lot of time with her...She already sees her as a new Mother."

Rory blushed and smiled at that. Lorelai smiled happily at that.

"Good, glad to hear you guys are happy." She said, she noticed how relaxed they were and smiled as they briefly kissed.

They sat quietly, talking to each other occasionally. Finally Rory turned to Lorelai.

"So, Mom, how are things with you and Luke?" She asked, Lorelai smirked, "We're pretty good. We're spending plenty of time together, everything's going great."

They all smiled and spent a bit more time together until finally Henry's shift ended and Lorelai left back to Stars Hollow. Rory and Henry watched her as she left and then Rory turned to him.

"So, what now?" Henry smiled, "How about ve go and meet my parents?"

Rory nodded slowly, she was nervous, but felt it was only right, after all, he had met up with her Mother, so she had to meet with his parents.

They headed to his house, they arrived and headed inside. Claus and Magda were sitting on the sofa; Hannah was sitting on the floor, playing. She looked up and cheered.

"Dada!" She cried.

Henry smiled and picked her up. Claus and Magda smiled and then saw Rory. They stood up, Claus spoke first.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Claus, Henry's Father, you must be Rory." He greeted her, "Yeah, that's me." Rory replied as she shook his hand and then Magda's as she introduced herself.

Hannah smiled and reached for Rory, who, although still slightly nervous, gently took the little girl and cradled her. Hannah hugged her and whatever doubts Claus and Magda may have had about Rory, disappeared.

"I'm pleased Henry has finally found new love." Magda stated, making Rory blush.

Rory smiled happily as she began to talk and get to know Henry's parents. She was certain now, she loved Henry, she was more than willing to become a Mother for Hannah and, with the approval of his parents, she was certain she would be more than welcome to care for Hannah at any time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.**  
**


	6. First Date

**Gilmore Girls: Love Unexpected**

Chapter 6 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters. **  
**

* * *

**First Date**

Rory smiled as she made sure she was ready. She was getting ready for her first date with Henry. Claus and Magda would be watching over Hannah while they were out and she heard the knock at the door which told her he was here. She smiled and opened the door, Henry stood there, smiling, dressed for the evening.

"Hey, I'm ready." She greeted happily, He smiled and they kissed, "Let's go."

They both left happily and headed out to his car. He then drove to the restaurant. They arrived and Henry got out of the car before walking around and opening her door. She smiled and stepped out and, arm in arm with each other they walked into the restaurant. They approached the hostess and Henry greeted her.

"I reserved a table, under ze name Kohl." The hostess smiled and replied, "This way please."

They followed her to the table and sat down, Rory couldn't help but smile, Henry was a perfect gentleman, really responsible and mature thanks to his caring for Hannah and was so different from any of her previous boyfriends.

'_Rather interesting, dating a responsible boy without any bad boy qualities for a change.'_

They both consulted the menu and ordered their food and drinks and sat back while they were waiting.

As they sat Henry looked lost in thought for a while before speaking.

"Rory, I can't thank you enough, you've not only given me a chance to love again. You're more than villing to be a Mother for Hannah. I am eternally grateful."

Rory smiled, "You don't need to thank me, I'm more than happy to help. You've made me feel so happy, just by being near."

He smiled and then, slowly, they found their faces drawing closer together, Rory's eyes fluttered before closing as they kissed. They lost track of time as they kissed and it wasn't until the embarrassed waiter cleared his throat that they parted and he set their meal in front of them. They laughed and began eating. Throughout the meal they occasionally glanced at each other, smiling. By the end of the meal they were happy; the date had gone really well. Henry had told her a little more about Miranda, from the way he described her it was obvious that she was a kind and gentle person. Rory sighed; she would have loved to have met her, even if it meant she wouldn't have been able to be with Henry if she was still alive.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," She said, noticing Henry's distressed expression, he shook his head, "It's alright, really, I don't mind, in a way it means keeping her memory alive."

She smiled at that and agreed.

After paying for their meal, splitting it equally at Rory's insistence, Henry drove her to her dorm. Once he parked they kissed again, she smiled and thanked him for the night.

"It was nice; hopefully we can do this again." He nodded, "I'd be glad too."

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow; you shouldn't keep Hannah waiting anymore."

Henry smiled and agreed. As he drove away Rory watched smiling, she was certain that, no matter what happened, she would love Henry and be there for him and Hannah.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
